Drunken Drabbles
by Squeaky1997
Summary: Only rated T because of Kyoya being drunk. Nothing physical happens. Kyoya is drunk and Tamaki is there to help/worry about him. mild yaoi, 2 one shots, KyoyaxTamaki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. This does contain light yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't think I did a great job with their personalities, but I guess it's ok considering the situation they're in.

* * *

_How did this happen? I know he's been frustrated about his father's business, but still, this isn't like him._

"Kyoya," Tamaki says gently.

The raven haired boy rolls over on the couch groaning . Tamaki gently shakes his friend.

"Kyoya."

"Nnng. My head hurts," Kyoya mutters.

"Here." Tamaki holds out a glass of water.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to," Kyoya says sitting up slowly, sending his head reeling.

"But I did," Tamaki smiles. "You're my friend and I can't sit back and watch you hurt."

"A friend…right," Kyoya says somewhat dejected.

He takes the water from his friend, the whole world seemingly teetering back and forth. He sighs staring into the glass in his hands. _Friend…friend…friend, _the word echoes in his head. _Friends, that's all we'll ever be, _Kyoya thinks to himself.

"Are you feeling better," Tamaki asks, worried about his unusually ruffled friend.

Kyoya looks him in the eyes and says, "No. No not really."

Tamaki stares at him doe-eyed. The blonde doesn't need to speak for the other to know how insanely worried he is. _Why is he so frank? This isn't right! What happened?_

"Well if there's anything you need let me know," he manages to say calmly as he hands Kyoya his glasses. "You know, you're the last person I ever thought would have a hangover," he jokes.

The Suho boy gets up and begins to leave.

"Wait," Kyoya calls, immediately regretting it. "Did I…uh…Did I say anything last night," Kyoya mumbles looking at his feet.

_Gah! How do I tell him? I mean I don't even know what really happened!_

"Uh, no, not that I remember. Even if you did, I doubt it was anything all that important." He turns to leave but stops to think a moment. Carefully he turns around to face his onyx eyed friend. "Oh, and Kyoya? I love you too."

* * *

So, thanks for reading. I feel like I went a little too fast, but I guess that's for you to judge. Reviews are appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

So this is basically a prequel to the first chapter. I wrote it while after as a seperate story, but then changed it to fit. So yeah. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Tamaki knocks on the door to his best friend's house, but there is no answer. He knocks again, but still nobody answers the door. The blonde gingerly turns the knob entering Kyoya's house. Inside the dimly lit room, he finds a surprise. On the floor is his friend, curled into the fetal position with disheveled hair falling in his face and his glasses pressing painfully into his forehead.

"Kyoya!"

Tamaki rushes over to the groggy Ootori boy. He crouches down next to him and puts his ear to his chest. _He's breathing. He's not dead. Thank god! _Kyoya stirs slightly as his friend tries to move him from the floor. His slack body sulks a bit as he hits the couch, the oval glasses falling to the tip of his nose.

"Uh," Tamaki says quietly. "Kyoya?"

He waves his hand in front of Kyoya's sleepy eyes.

"T-tamaki," Kyoya mumbles, faintly slurring his words.

Tamaki didn't know what to do. It was clear his friend was intoxicated, but he'd never thought that he'd have to deal with a drunk Kyoya. The whole idea was so foreign, making his head spin trying to figure out how to handle the situation. _Well, I guess I should at least respond to him. _

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"Huh?"

"Aw geeze."

_Stay calm. Stay calm. _He continues to tell himself. The blonde begins to pace back and forth. Tamaki looks over at his raven haired friend. Dark hair falls in his face obscuring his piercing black eyes. He sighs and sits down next to him.

"This is rather careless of you Kyoya. Aren't you the who's supposed to keep me out of trouble," Tamaki asks aloud.

Kyoya opens his mouth to speak, but closes it for a moent. A confused expression plastered on his face.

"Kyoya?"

"Tamaki Tamaki Tamaki. You are a frivolous, crazy…words…words…words do not describe how much of an idiot…"

Tamaki is shocked by this, partially because he hadn't realized his friend was currently able to form even a partially coherent sentence, but mostly because he hadn't realized that's what Kyoya thought of him. _Relax. He's not really Kyoya right now, _Tamaki thinks to himself.

"How do you look in the mirror?"

_Well! _Tamaki felt a slight pang.

"No, no I can answer that. Because you have very bootiful eyes."

_He thinks my eyes are beautiful? _Tamaki smiles, a pale pink creeping across his cheeks. Suddenly the presence of his friend is much closer. Looking over, he sees that Kyoya has fallen asleep on his shoulder. _He's so peaceful. _

"Tamaki ," he murmurs in his sleep. "I love you."

It takes the Suho boy a moment to process what he's just heard; but then it hits him. His best friend returns his feelings. Craning his neck, Tamaki lightly kisses Kyoya on the forehead. His soft black hair tickles his neck as Kyoya nuzzles into his neck. Tamaki gently leans his head on Kyoya's. _ I love you too, _is the last thing Tamaki finds himself thinking before being lulled to sleep by the steady breathing of his best friend.

* * *

So thank you to J Michael Tatum for the inspiration for this story. Also, if you caught the reference to the bloopers congratulations. Again I don't think I did very well with the characterization, but you can judge that yourself. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
